Battlefield
by Kames all the way
Summary: What happens when james feels like kendall is acting out on purpose. Will it lead to heart break or the mending of the relationship?


_**Authors Note: Hello there peeps heres another One-shot. Hope you like it :P**_

_**Battlefield**_

_**3rd Person POV:**_

James just lied down on his bed with kendall thinking about what has happened over the last few days with kendall. Kendall and james have been together for a year now and for the past few days kendall has started to start fights for little things.

The other day a girl came up to james and started flirting with him, but he didn't flirt back. Kendall knew this, but he still confronted james about.

Every little thing nowadays has them fighting. Then after an hour or two kendall comes back and says that he never meant to start such a war over something so simple.

James would of course forgive him, but he still needed to know why kendall's been like needs to know what kendall is trying to communicate through these little arguments.

Kendall on the other hand is tired of starting fights with james. He sees the way it hurts the brunette when he leaves after a fight which is why he says sorry afterwards.

Kendall knows that he should do something else in order to communicate to james that he wants to break up, but he doesn't know how.

James is too sweet to ever break up with him so he always just accepts his apologies. Kendall knows that he should just tell james that he wants to break up, but he knows how broken the hazel eyed boy would be. Thats the reason why kendall wants james to break up with him.

Today kendall knew that he had to do something that he knew after he did james would certainly break up with him. What he didn't know though is that it would end up hurting the brunette even more.

Kendall decided to start his plan of action now because the sooner its over, the sooner james would recover.

"Hey jamie i'm going to go down to the pool to hang out with jo, you wanna come?" kendall said to his boyfriend.

James didn't really like jo. She was always flirting with kendall and always in his personal space but he didn't say anything because she was just so sweet that it was impossible to hate her.

"No you go ahead ill meet you down there in a little while" he said releasing kendall from his grip.

"Ok" kendall said as he got up and changed into his bathing suit. As he reached the door he heard james say bye and he waved back.

James laid there thinking more about what has happened and realized that kendall has also started to hang out more with jo.

Maybe kendall wants to break up with me, but doesn't want to break my heart so he wants me to break up with him so he wouldn't feel guilty, james thought.

He decided to go confront kendall about it now so he got up and headed towards the pool.

As he reached the pool his heart stopped at the sight in front of him. Jo and kendall were kissing and kendall seemed to be enjoying it. Kendall noticed james standing there and pulled away.

"J-james its not what it looks like" he said, but james knew that is was exactly what it looked like.

James now knew he was correct when he thought that kendall wanted to break up so it wasn't a surprise when kendall just sat there and didn't get up to go chase after him.

Kendall knew that what he had done was horrible, but he didn't see another way out. It was like him and james were in the middle of a battlefield and one of them had to get hurt in order to get out.

James ran up the stairs to the apartment and threw himself onto his bed sobbing his heart out.

Kendall soon got up from where he was sitting and walked up to 2j in order to sort things out with james. He was reaching his shared room with james when he heard all the sobs that james was crying.

Kendall knew that this hurt more than he thought it would, but now that he actually hear it all he wanted to do was comfort james and tell him everything was gonna be ok. He now felt what it was like to have your heart broken after he stepped into the room.

James' eyes were puffy and red. He had tear tracks down his cheeks and had more tears coming down that way.

Kendall wanted to go kiss james and tell him he loved him, but he knew that there was no way of getting him back.

James just sat there waiting for kendall to say anything.

"Jamie i'm-" kendall cut off by james slapping him across the face.

"Don't you dare say your sorry because this is exactly what you wanted. All the arguments we've been having were because you wanted to break up so you know what were done. I hope your happy now" james said in a hurt and angry tone of voice.

"J-jamie i know that i've been acting like a horrible boyfriend lately and if you want the truth then yes i have been wanted to break up with you, but now my heart feels empty knowing that your not mine anymore" kendall said as tear started to gather in his eyes.

James just stood there with a shocked expression. How could kendall think that he would forgive him for everything just because now he realized that he cant live without him. He was also shocked at the fact that kendall had watery eyes because as long as james has known kendall, kendall had never shed one tear.

James knew that it would be easier on his heart to just take kendall back, but now it was kendall's turn to feel what its like having his heart ripped out of his chest.

"Im sorry kendall but i cant take you back and you know what don't you dare shed a tear because this is exactly what you wanted." james said just as he finished he saw a tear escape kendall's eyes.

"Guess you better go and get your armor" james said as he exited the room and left apartment 2j leaving behind a broken hearted blonde.

_For the first time in the blondes life, his armor had cracked._

_**The End~**_

_**I know this probably sucked, but i tried my best at least i think i did. Hope you enjoyed :)**_


End file.
